1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a method for forming optical film, and more particularly, to a method for forming an anti-glaring and anti-reflecting film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monitor becomes an important tool in the recent years. With the technology developing, the displaying quality requirement of a monitor is more and more higher. In order to improve the displaying quality, the anti-glaring and anti-reflecting film plays an important role in a monitor. In the prior art, a resin with a plurality of particles therein is employed for the anti-glaring function by the scattering of the particles. For providing the anti-reflecting function, the interference of the stack of 2 or 3 resin layers with different refractive index is used to lower the reflection in the prior art.
FIG. 1 depicts an anti-glaring and anti-reflecting film in the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, the anti-glaring and anti-reflecting film comprises an anti-glaring layer 120 and an anti-reflecting layer 140 formed on a substrate 100. In the prior art, the anti-glaring layer 120 is formed by adding a plurality of particles into a resin and coating the mixture of the particles and the resin onto the substrate 100. The diameter of the particles is usually about 1˜100 nm, or 300˜3000 nm. The anti-reflecting layer 140 is formed by coating two or more resin layers with high refractive index to lower the reflection.
According to the structure in the prior art, the anti-glaring and the anti-reflecting film is obtained by two or more coating processes. The difficulty and complexity of the anti-glaring and anti-reflecting film manufacture will be increased by the above-mentioned design, and the yield of the anti-glaring and anti-reflecting film will also be decreased by the above-mentioned design. Besides, the thickness of the anti-glaring and anti-reflecting film will be increased by the several coating processes as mentioned above. Therefore, the anti-glaring and anti-reflecting film in the prior art will gradually lose its competitiveness in recent years.
Hence, for improving the yield and the competitiveness of the anti-glaring and anti-reflecting film, it is an important object to provide a method for forming an anti-glaring and anti-reflecting film.